Final Light
by ILycorisI
Summary: Major spoilers for chapter 465 It was their last meeting, but his heart broke with every word she spoke. SessKik, one shot.


..: This is my second fanfic based on chapter 465 but I couldn't help it was just begging to be written, I was terribly sad with the outcome and Kikyou's death but… I'm glad she's moved on. (Look at me tearing up over an anime character.x3) But I'll always love SesshKiky even if it won't come true, it's just an awesome pairing and I'm glad I was able to get into it the way I did. This is dedicated to all Sesshoumaru and Kikyou fans that were saddened by her death and also to the amazing Ruby-sama of Hidden Hearts!

Disclaimer: The series, plot, and characters of Inuyasha all belong to Rumiko Takashi-sensei I am merely satisfying my inner fangirl needs. :..

"It's to late," As soon as the words emerged from his lips he had the strangest urge to quickly remove them from this world and deny they had ever happened, _it_ had never happened. "Is Kikyou-sama…" Kohaku's words sent a cold chill down his back as once again this strange feeling crept into the back of Sesshoumaru's throat. Was this _fear_?

The bittersweet scent of graveyard soil that had once caressed his senses had disappeared in the blink of an eye. He had never realized how much he yearned for that scent,

Sesshoumaru continued looking up at the darkening sky it's crimson hues falling over his unreadable expression. "Stay here," He said blankly as he rushed off toward the end of the field, he could see no end to it.

As the wind flew past him and scenery mixed he continued to run at the fastest pace he had ever let this form of his, he knew not where he was running, but he knew what he wanted to find. What he had always tried to find.

He came to an abrupt halt as his eyes centered on the snake like creatures that now slowly flew past him. They weren't carrying the usual souls they collected for their mistress they we're carrying something brighter, purer, and they continued to carry it higher and higher.

Sesshoumaru watched them as they continued to slip further and further away, as _she_ slipped further and further away. "Matte!" The shinidamachu turned as Sesshoumaru's strong voice rang out. As they floated down toward him he vaguely wondered why he had lost his composure, _him_ the unfeeling lord of the western lands.

But as the light they dropped near his feet started to take form Sesshoumaru had no time to ponder anything, because she had come back.

Kikyou's features (If this truly was Kikyou,) seemed stronger now but her body was completely translucent it was as if she was a ghost.

_You aren't still wandering are you?_

Sesshoumaru wondered as he put a hand to this 'new' Kikyou his hand went right through and he immediately drew it back.

"Sesshoumaru does this form frighten you?" Sesshoumaru stood there still staring at her in awe, but as he did he could still see nothing but the woman he loved.

She put a hand to his face and he could surprisingly feel it against his skin, it was soft. It wasn't made of soil or skin, it was just Kikyou…

"No, you…" Sesshoumaru began but was cut off by the feeling of Kikyou's lips against his the feeling he had so longed for. He embraced her not knowing how or why but he couldn't stop it he didn't want to.

He looked down at her he could feel her but she was still part of the light he realized, the way her face moved as if she was a reflection in a pond wasn't normal. But he was sure, it was her and that was all he wanted.

But still he couldn't keep from asking, "What happened?" Kikyou looked up to him that tragic expression on her face he had seen so many times before. "Naraku." Was all she said as she drew him closer, "But that doesn't matter now, I'm with you."

Sesshoumaru wished he could agree but the thought of her… her dying by Naraku's hands made his heart wrench. The heart he had been led to believe didn't exist.

"How did you come here?" He said still mystified, "I wanted to see you, so much. To hold you like this, I myself am not sure how I found you or how you found me though." It wasn't enough, Sesshoumaru took hold of her arms looking her straight in her dark eyes.

"You're not staying are you?" Kikyou smiled at him and Sesshoumaru distinctively remembered that stinging feeling of abandonment he had fallen hold of when he learned his father had been given another son. That feeling of not being good enough.

"No, I'll stay." Kikyou said putting a hand to Sesshoumaru's chest. "Here." Sesshoumaru clutched her even tighter as if to prevent her from ever leaving, "I'm sorry I failed you." Kikyou kissed him once more "No you didn't. Perhaps I was never meant to live, but I'm glad I was able to love."

Sesshoumaru could feel her slowly fading away in his grasp and he once again felt that terrible pain in his chest. "I love you," He murmured in a faint whisper the last image he saw of her was the brightest smile she had ever given him.

"I know."

The last of her light collected itself around his sword and in an instant vanished. Sesshoumaru picked up Tensaiga as if to examine it and gave a faint smile. "All those times you tried to tell me something Tensaiga, perhaps I should have listened."

Sesshoumaru sheathed his blade as he watched the shinidamachu fly away and ran a hand over his chest. "Yes, you'll always have a place to stay."


End file.
